


Gone Tonight

by jxckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drunk Texting, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxckles/pseuds/jxckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't answer Dean's messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Tonight

**[1:30; from Dean]** Cas?

 **[1:30; from Dean]** I'm sorry

 **[1:32; from Dean]** I'm so sorry It's ended like this.

 **[1:35; from Dean]** I have no idea why am I doing this.

 **[1:36; from Dean]** I miss you so much.

***

 

 **[2:43; from Dean]** I love you

 **[2:43; from Dean]** I should have told you this more often.

 **[2:44; from Dean]** Wherever you are, I hope you're doing well.

 **[2:48; from Dean]** I could have saved you, but I didn't. I'm so sorry, Cas.

***

 

 **[3:47; from Dean]** im miss you so fucking mcuh

 **[3:49; from Dean]** why do uyo not aswner my texts

 **[3:49; from Dean]** are oyu amd at me?

 **[3:49; from Dean]** it oculd have been the other way

 **[3:50; from Dean]** i lvoe you so fucjking much

 **[3:58; from Dean]** are u here?

***

 

 **[17:37; from Dean]** It's been two years without you.

 **[17:38; from Dean]** Fuck, It hurts so much Cas.

 **[17:43; from Dean]** I love you.

 **[17:46; from Cas]** Error invalid number. You have reached a SMS address which has been disconnected. Please re-send using a valid 10 digit mobile number.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr ficlet: http://marshmallowsam.tumblr.com/post/107116452321/message-sent-11-29-p-m-hi-jess-message-sent


End file.
